


I could have lost you

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: A short oneshot set shortly after Dick wakes up from being under Granny Goode’s mind control





	I could have lost you

The room was dark , but there was light that was given by the small outlet nightlight across the room. She laid in her soft cozy bed. But she wasn’t alone, for that she was thankful. 

Beside her was her childhood best friend, lover and boyfriend. Neither of them were asleep.

After everything they had been through in the last 2 days you’d think they’d be exhausted but they weren’t. Well she was, but she couldn’t sleep knowing he was awake beside her. His arms wrapped right below her chest. When they were younger and used to do this—back before she lost the use of her legs . He liked to wrap his arms around her lower waist and keep his hands rested on her thighs. She liked it too, but now that she had lost the feeling there he had moved up a little. All without her ever asking.

She loved it, loved that he knew what she wanted before she even knew it. She loved everything about him. And she almost lost him 

“Dick” she said softly

“Hmmm” he mumbled against her shoulder

She moved so she was facing him “I love you”

He grinned at her “I love you too Babs” he said in the same manor that they had been saying since they were 14

She shook her head “No Dick I REALLY love you. I’m IN love with you”

His smile grew “I’m IN love with you too” then his smile dropped “Are you just admitting that because of what happened”

Barbara took a breath “I full heartedly mean it. But I’ve been holding it back cause I don’t want to rush us, we’ve only been officially dating for 3 months “

“But known each other for almost 13 years, known we had feelings each other for 7 years and sleeping together for 3 years” he reminded

She nodded “Yeah” she took a breath “I almost lost you. The thought of loosing you and you never knowing how much you mean to me-“ she took a breath fighting the tears

Dick reached up , pushing a stray hair behind her ear “Baby stop, I’ve always known you love me and care about me. And I know you don’t really like to express your emotions openly. Not in a dark way like Bruce but in your own kind of way”

Barbara shook her head “You don’t get it Dick. I- I felt like Artemis. I was telling myself if something” she swallowed a lump in her throat “If something were to of happened to you, she would have been the one I went to for advice on recovering. Because I think loosing you would be worse then loosing the use of my legs.”

Dick just looked at her, rubbing circles gently with his thumb over her bare freckled shoulder

“I don’t know how she did it” Barbara shook her head “When things were bad and I thought we might loose you—-the thought alone of loosing you tore me up. I couldn’t imagine actually loosing you” her head dropped

Dick reached down picking up her chin to face him “I’m okay Babs” he took her hand placing it on his bare chest “See? A regular heartbeat, I’m fine”

Barbara inhaled a breath “If you’re fine why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Dick attempted to tease 

She shook her head “Cause I can sense that you’re awake “

She looked at him batting her eyes “Is it cause of what you saw? While you were asleep? Garfield said Granny Goodes’ goggles can cause you to see some horrible things”

Dick paused for a micro second before flashing her his million dollar grin “Of course not. I just want some of that after mission playtime that we talked about before everything went bad.” He pulled her closer and began kissing her neck like he knew she liked.

She rested one hand on his shoulder and another on the back of his head, enjoying his touch “Dick, we’ve already done it twice tonight. So don’t tell me you haven’t gotten ‘playtime’”

He stopped and looked up at her “If you don’t want to we won’t. I just...That’s why I couldn’t sleep” he lied

She knew he was lying but he had been through enough, she wasn’t going to make him tell her what he saw. Whatever it was it was obviously the reason he didn’t want to go to sleep “No I want to baby” she ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to look at her for concerns

He had always been a gentlemen to her. She didn’t know if he was like this with the woman of his past. But with her, she was always in charge. Even the very first time they took that step. She smiled at the memory, he must have asked her 20 times if she was sure, and at least another 20 questions making sure she was comfortable and what she wanted him to do to make the experience better. 

She was so lost in thought she didn’t realize Dick had began kissing down her body. “Whatcha thinking about my love?” He asked as he continued kissing and running his hands along her rib cage.

She looked down “Just how much we’ve been through and where we are now”

He looked up at her “I love where we are now-in our relationship that is. “ he was quick to add

She nodded “Me too” he said softly 

She hoped though that eventually he would be ready to talk about what he saw and when he did she would be ready to listen. 

Dick knew Barbara knew he was bluffing about why he couldn’t sleep. But he also knew she wouldn’t push him. Eventually he would be ready to talk about it and when he was Barbara would be the first one he talked to.


End file.
